


Catch You

by Mogadorian_Wolf



Series: Everything For Nothing [3]
Category: The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: M/M, Wedding, betrothal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/Mogadorian_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Running away on their wedding night. “I’ll catch you.” “Who’ll catch you?” “I will.” Ella actually wishes Five really had someone to love, someone to love him as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final part of Everything for Nothing- that I have planned anyway. If someone wants a little one-shot of Five, Rex and Ella after this point, I'd be more than happy to do that. I might be just looking for an excuse to write it anyway.

Ella was in an actual wedding dress as they ran down the ship’s corridor. She was counting the seconds before her grandfather sent more of his soldiers after them. Five had been surprisingly cooperative in aiding her escape from their wedding. He’d been such a loyal supporter of her grandfather that she still half-feared that at any moment, he’d drag her back for the wedding. So when he grabbed her arm, she jumped.

“Calm down, Ella. I’m just taking you through a shortcut I know. I haven’t been under lockdown during my whole stay,” He hissed dragging her down an unfamiliar corridor as more soldiers started pouring after them with Setrakus Ra towering over them and scowling down at the runaway couple. She let her betrothed pull her along. He wasn’t her betrothed anymore; she’d just broken off the wedding. She needed to stop thinking of him like that.

“So did you have someone else in mind that you wanted to marry, then?” Ella asked, breathing heavily. Five didn’t even seem winded as he glared back at her, “I’m just not interested in someone so young. It’s not like you were ever going to get through the wedding, anyways. I’m just going along with it this time.”

Ella scowled at him, “Sounds like you plan on eventually turning back over.”

Five glared right back at her, pulling to a stop in front of a pair of hangar doors, “I just know there are going to be other ideas that I won’t be going along with.” He opened the hangar doors and hopped out, hovering right outside. “Jump. I’ll catch you.”

“Who’ll catch you?” She whispered, worried that her grandfather will walk around the corner at any moment, leaving Five powerless.

“I will,” He growled, his eyes blazing with a fire she hadn’t seen before. It’d been coming for a long while, she knew. He’d finally decided to stop being swayed and pushed by whoever wanted control over him. For once, she really wished he had someone to just believe in him, to be the one who could catch him. She wished that he had someone to love like Nine loved her.

She jumped and true to his word, he caught her just in time for her grandfather to round the corner flanked by his soldiers and a displeased scowl on his face. Five started to fall, losing his flight to Setrakus Ra’s Dreynen. Ella was plucked out of his arms, even as she screamed for Five. He did need someone to catch him. It was a pity that he didn’t have that someone.

Then a skimmer swept in, catching a falling Five. The hood came up, and Rex glared at him, “You’re an idiot! Why am I even helping you?”

Five started something of a smile, and laughed, before pulling the Mog into a brief kiss. When he pulled away it was with a smirk, “I think you love me. Might explain why you came to my rescue when you swore you weren’t coming with me.” Rex opened his mouth to protest, but Five just shook his head, cutting him off, “I’ll punch you later for that one. Right now we’ve got a princess to save.”

“How, you idiot? You don’t have your legacies, and he has his!” Rex protested, still bringing the skimmer up so Five could get level with the ship. He smirked down at Rex as he rose through the air, “We’ve got a princess in our arsenal, remember?”

On the ship, Ella was burning with rage. Okay, so maybe she didn’t want to marry Five, and maybe he was a traitor and a murderer, but he at least was willing to help her escape. Setrakus Ra had just thrown him off the ship, without his flight legacy- Five was probably dead. What did that make her grandfather? He persuaded Five to join his army and threw him off the ship when he decided he didn’t want to marry his granddaughter after all.

“Murderer! You’ve killed him! I hate you!” She shrieked, struggling against Setrakus Ra’s telekinesis. Setrakus Ra was just watching her part amused and part pissed. She gathered up her courage and spat out, “I’d rather be married to him than have anything to do with you. Psychopath.”

“Wow. Didn’t know you’d miss me so much, Ella.” 

She spun watching as Five slowly rose through the air behind them. For one hopeful moment, she thought he was flying, that he somehow got his legacies back, and then she caught sight of the skimmer he was standing on. Her hope came crashing briefly down, before dashing up. They could at least drive her grandfather off. She spun, throwing her Dreynen charged dart at her grandfather. Later, she’d have to time how long it lasted, so she wasn’t always having to wait until the last moment.

She jumped as Setrakus Ra cried out behind her. Five easily caught her, swinging her into the open skimmer and following right behind her. She smiled at the astonished look of the Mog pilot, “I knew that would come in handy when I was making my escape.”

Five laughed, leaning forward to kiss the Mog much to Ella’s surprise. He flashed her a smug look behind the pilot’s book at her surprise, before whispering something in his boyfriend’s ear. She cleared her throat, sitting up straighter, “I assume you located a place to rendezvous with the Garde. So where are we headed?”

Five looked strangely amused, letting his boyfriend answered as he piloted the skimmer, “A deserted island somewhere, I thought. We aren’t going to have long before the belo- I mean Setrakus Ra comes after us. I’m a fugitive to my people. You better be worth it.”

Ella cut in before they could start flirting in front of her and ignore her real question, “We’re not meeting the Garde on a deserted island. That’s ridiculous; they’d have no way to travel that fast, and-“ She caught sight of Five’s smug look and glared at him, “You mean to say you broke out of Setrakus Ra’s grasp, dared to show your face to help me out, and you have no intention of helping the Garde? That’s crazy. I bet it was you plan all along,” She accused leaning closer to Five, “You wanted out of the war and used me as a way to make sure you succeeded. You don’t want me to go back to Nine. We’re going to get married!”

Five smirked, trying to hide it by examining his nails, “Oh was that you plan, princess? I think he’s probably found someone else by now, someone older.”

“Jerk!” She fit him, tempted to do more, but he just turned his back toward her facing the horizon, “I told you earlier Ella: this time. You have your answer now.”


End file.
